Sent by Fate
by Kit Wolfe
Summary: He was sent by Fate to fix mistakes made, that caused not only the end of the war, but the world as well. Will he succeed, or will history repeat itself. Full detailed list of what to expect inside. There will be a few OC's but one who will be more prominent in future chapters. Rating may change as the the story progresses. Soul bonds between: H/H, D/OC, and N/L
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay let me first state that I am in my last semester of college, so updates may not be consistent, for that I apologize in advance.**

 **I do not own the HP universe… Please note this right now, I don't feel like mentioning this numerous times….**

 **Sent by Fate is just the working title... I don't exactly like it, so it will more then likely change.**

 **Suppose the war didn't end as it should have. Thus causing Fate to become involved. What if Fate decides to send someone back to fix things? What's the catch? Fate seriously screws with the laws of time and now someone finds themselves back in the time of the first war. Their job; fix the mistakes made by a certain "Leader of Light" Albus Dumbledore. Will said traveler succeed? Or will they be unable to change the events of the first war. This is a bit different than the other Fate/Death intervenes fanfics. I don't plan to give much away but there are some key points I want to point out.**

 **This will be a time travel fic.**

 **This will also be a soul bond fic.**

 **I'm bringing James, and Lily back…**

 **Sirius and Remus will not die.**

 **There will be a new generation of Marauders.**

 **As much as I love Tonks I don't know if I will have her with Remus yet. SORRY! Don't hate me….**

 **Severus is allied with the Marauders**

 **Dumbledore bashing, with some Weasley bashing…**

 **I got some ideas for this (some not all.) from a fellow fic writer who wrote 'Came Out of the Darkness'. She has since put it on indefinite hiatus because her muse left her. I highly suggest you give it a read. It's stopped at about 60 chapters.**

 **Now onto the short prologue…..**

oOo

 _May 2nd, 1998_

 _Location: Unknown/The In Between_

He didn't know the outcome of the war; wasn't there to see if the Dark Lord had won, or if Pott- No! Lily's son had prevailed. He died before he was able to witness the Final Stand.

But, if he was dead… then did his thoughts not seem to be aware of that fact?

Ink black eyes snapped open and flicked around, seeing nothing but white.

"Ah, Severus Snape," a disembodied voice spoke. The man in question sat up, his chin length raven colored hair fell into his eyes.

"Who's there?" Severus called, "how do you know my name?"

"I know all," a hooded figure shimmered into view. "And while all know of me; few remember my true name. For now, all you need to know is that I am Fate.

"Fate?" Severus drawled slowly, "shouldn't there be three of you?"

"Yes, but my sisters currently are attending to other tasks."

"What are you doing here? Fate is, after all, unchangeable."

"While yes that is normally true, it seems there has been a colossal screw up in our plans," Fate said. "One that needs to be rectified.

"What does that have to do with me?" Severus asked, not sure he liked where this was going.

"We are giving you a chance to go back and fix your mistakes," Fate said.

"Wait _MY_ mistakes? You said there was a screw up in _YOUR_ plans," Severus said standing to face the hooded entity.

"By fixing your mistakes Severus, you would be fixing the timeline of events so things will go the way they are supposed to go," Fate explained.

"Meaning?" Severus drawled.

"The war didn't end as was foretold." Fate answered.

"The Dark Lord was victorious then," Severus concluded.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, has destroyed the world, if you consider that winning," Fate hissed.

"Send someone else, I did the job I was forced to do, and died doing it," Severus growled.

"You are the only one who has the memories required to fix what must be fixed," Fate stressed.

"What do you mean?" Severus snapped. "You are as insufferable as Granger!"

"You'll understand soon," The cryptic response caused him to sneer.

"When is this happening?"

"Now, good luck." And with that Severus Snape's world went dark for a second time.

oOo

 _December 31st, 1979_

 _Location: Malfoy Manor_

". . . Sev. . . SEVERUS!" Severus Snape tore his gaze from the flickering flames of the glowing fire. Turning his head, he met the ice blue eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. . . a pregnant Narcissa Malfoy, who was holding a fussing child.

"Cissy. . ." he hesitated unsure how to ask. "How. . . how far along are you?"

Narcissa raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow at the friend she considered a brother, "I'm nearly four months along. You know this. Now here, little Ren is fussy and needs you," she said passing him the fussing infant.

"I. . . uh. . . who?" Was Severus' eloquent response as he took the small fussing bundle. He looked down and gazed into dark blue eyes of the now calming baby.

"Your daughter Sev," Lucius Malfoy said as he entered the room behind his wife and placed a hand on her waist. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your own daughter.

Slowly the current date began to click into place. Fate had broken a bloody lot of time travel laws to put him here and now, just weeks before he would be condemning Lily Potter Nee Evans, his oldest friend to death. The only thing that remained fuzzy, but still stuck out by what Lucius said brought his whirling thoughts to a screeching halt.

"My What?!"

oOo

 **And there you have it; the prologue is complete. Please read and review.**

 **Kit**


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hello all, so this chapter is still short. You'll see what I mean. Anyway The disclaimer is in the previous chapter. Don't make me say it again. I'm about to go into Sociology class so I can't have my computer open. Which is part of the reason I'm ending this chapter where it is.**_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Previously:_

 _Slowly the current date began to click into place. Fate had broken a bloody lot of time travel laws to put him here and now, just weeks before he would be condemning Lily Potter Nee Evens, his oldest friend to death. The only thing that remained fuzzy, but still stuck out by what Lucius said brought his whirling thoughts to a screeching halt._

" _My What?!"_

 _Now:_

 _December 31_ _st_ _1979_

 _Location: Malfoy Manor_

"Severus," Narcissa scolded. "Keep your voice down, we still have guests in the ballroom."

' _Of course_ ' Severus thought, ' _the annual Malfoy New Year's ball._ ' Hearing a whimper, he looked to the baby in his arms. She couldn't be five months old yet, but then what did he know about children. "She's not mine," he growled out. "I have no children." He held the child out to Narcissa; who looked at him like he had grown two heads.

"She is yours Severus," Narcissa said her voice broking no argument.

"Blood hell woman!" Severus snapped out, "don't you think I would know if I had a child?" The once calm child began crying again and Severus looked briefly at the child. "Take the child Cissy," he growled out.

Lucius stepped forward and plucked the infant from the dark man's arms, cradling her to his chest. "Severus this is ridiculous," he said as he gently patted the tiny being on the back to calm her down. "How can you not remember your daughter. She looks like you save for her eyes. Well that and her nose, but she lucked out there," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Take her back to her mother," Severus said turning away from the only family he had left. "That's enough fooling around."

"We aren't fooling around," Narcissa snapped. "And you know full well Severus Snape, that her mother, Gwen, is dead."

Severus froze, "what do you mean Gwen is her mother? Or that she is dead for that matter?"

"The raid led by Bella," Lucius said slowly, still rocking the baby. "Mid-November. Gwen was coming out of Gringotts." He said trying to remind his friend, but the blank stare pushed him forward, "Sev, she was hit by a stray curse. No one knows if it was one of us or one of theirs." Lucius finished watching the younger man.

Narcissa watched as the dark man to collapse in on himself. After the incident in his fifth year with Lily Evans, oh yes, Cissy knew all about that; Severus had started sitting with Gwen in their sixth year NEWT classes. The Ravenclaw, according to Severus had been frigid towards him at first, but had warmed up to him as the year progressed. According to Gwen, the first time Severus brought her to meet Narcissa and Lucius, as she began to get to know the acerbic Slytherin, she was able to see what Evans, now Potter, had seen in him that no one else could see.

So they had actually become friends. And though she didn't agree with his choices Gwen hadn't left him when he told her he would be taking the Dark Mark. When they began dating, It was a minor surprise. Anyone could see he had become taken with the bright halfblood. Narcissa could still remember when the group of them ran into her father in Diagon Ally. Merlin, she thought Severus had lost the capability to speak. They all knew who her father was, but to be introduced to the man as his daughter's boyfriend, well that was a different story.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Lucius and Narcissa had taken Severus and Gwen out for a celebratory lunch a week after they had graduated from Hogwarts._

" _Lucius," Severus had groaned, his arm curled loosely around Gwen's lower back. "The Leaky would have been fine. I can't afford anything fancy."_

" _That's why we are treating the two of you to lunch, not the other way around Sev," Lucius said exasperated. They had had some variant of this argument for two days now. They made their way in the direction of the restaurant when they heard Gwen's name being called. Turning her eyes lit up._

" _Father!" She called pulling Severus as she hurried to embrace her father. Lucius and Narcissa following more sedately behind._

" _Gwenevere," her father embraced his daughter and then looked to the three with her. "Who are your friends?"_

" _Father, surely you remember Lucius Malfoy and his wife, Narcissa," her father offered his hand to Lucius who shook it before he moved to Narcissa._

" _Formally Black," Narcissa said taking the offered hand delicately which Gwen's father brushed a kiss over the knuckles._

" _My you two have grown up well." He said, "and you are?" He asked turning to Severus._

" _Um, Sev. . . Severus. . . Sn. . . Snape," Severus had stumbled over his tongue._

" _Ah yes, I remember you, Blackthorn, thirteen and a half inches, with a hair from a thestral's mane," Garrick Ollivander smiled at the nervous boy. "Great for potion work."_

" _Father, I told you I was seeing someone from school," Gwen reminded her father._

" _Yes, you did. However, you never told me who," Mr. Ollivander said. So where are the four of you off to?"_

" _Narcissa and I thought we would treat these two to lunch as a way to celebrate their graduating from Hogwarts," Lucius said._

" _Lovely," Mr. Ollivander said. "Well don't let me keep you. Gwen I will see you at home."_

" _Yes father," Gwen affirmed and the quartet separated from the older man and continued down to their destination._

"If she is Gwen's daughter, then shouldn't Ollivander have her?" Severus asked breaking Narcissa from her memory.

"That would be true, if both her parents were dead, but you aren't dead," Lucius said, the baby in his arms having finally settled and one tiny hand was wrapped in Lucius' whit blonde hair.

"But I don't-" Severus started, but his protest died down at Lucius's icy glare, and the remaining two words were mumbled.

"You don't what?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't remember her," Severus murmured.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked warily.

"Just what I said," Severus hissed. "I don't remember that child!"

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **So there is no actual description of Severus' wand save for an idea of the length, so I just chose the wood and the core…. Again my apologies for the short chapter, but I had to end it there.**_

 _ **Kit Wolfe**_


End file.
